New History
by Lovely-Miki
Summary: Crossover: Gakuen Alice / Sakura Card Captor Mikan sigue a su mejor amiga Hotaru a la academia Alice; en donde conocerá a nuevos amigos que le darán más magia a su vida de la que ella se podría imaginar. Tristeza, alegría, amor; todo eso y más Por favor entren y lean. (Primer fanfiction)


¡Hola a Todos!Este es el primer fanfiction que escribo; espero que les guste este crosssover de dos de mis animes y mangas favoritos. Se que esta historia deberia estar en los crossover (ahí también esta); pero decidí ponerlo acá para que la gente pueda leerlo; puesto que no hay mucha gente que lea crossover, como tampoco hay mucha gente que los escribe.

Por favor disculpen los errores ortográficos

Declaración: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor y Gakuen Alice; no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para dejar volar mi imaginacion.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Una nueva historia<strong>

_**Capitulo 01: "El comienzo"**_

* * *

><p>Casi al terminar el invierno en un pueblo lejos de la capital de Japón, Tokio, a comienzos de marzo; tiempo en el que los niños juegan con la nieve antes de que se derrita por el cambio de clima...; yo... Sakura Mikan de 13 años de edad creo que estoy a punto de perder a mi mejor amiga...<p>

* * *

><p>Un grupo de personas estaban reunidas alrededor de una joven para despedirse; pues el carro que la iba a recoger ya había llegado e iba a partir dentro de poco tiempo.<p>

_** ¡Hotaru! ¡Hotaru! **– se escucha a cierta castaña que trata de correr a toda velocidad para alcanzar a despedirse de su mejor amiga con un abrazo, que le permitirá recordarla por todo el tiempo que estén separadas; llorando tristemente por su partida, hasta que…

_ ¡**BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA**!- la amiga a quien tanto quería Hotaru Imai le había lanzado tres proyectiles nada más y nada menos que con uno de sus inventos **_(como se esperaba de Hotaru...T_T... pobre Mikan)_**

_ **Ya te dije que no saltes sobre mí y menos con esa cara fea llena de mocos; no quiero que me ensucies la ropa_. (Claro así se trata a los amigos T_T)_**

_**Pero... Hotaru, yo solo quiero despedirme de ti y… snif… snif**- dijo Mikan comenzando a llorar como si estuviera en un velorio-** ¡Hotaru no te vayas!**- dijo tratando de abrazarla nuevamente.

**_ ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA!**

_**Deja de llorar que me cansas; no es como si nunca nos volviéramos a ver, solo voy a ir a estudiar a un internado en Tokio. Te prometo que te escribiré todos los días de acuerdo y vendré en las vacaciones; así que deja de llorar, que te ves más fea.** – dijo sonriendo Hotaru.

Mikan al escuchar esas palabras se sintió un poco más tranquila; se limpió las lágrimas y abrazo, ahora sí; a la persona que era como su hermana y a quien iba a extrañar mucho.

_ **No se te olvide escribirme Hotaru; estaré esperando tus cartas –** dijo Mikan separándose del abrazo, pues ya era hora de que Hotaru se fuera.

_ **Claro, no lo olvidaré. Adiós, Mikan**- dijo Hotaru con un poco de tristeza, para después subir al carro.

El carro arranco y se perdió a la distancia, cada vez alejándose más y más del pequeño pueblo. Dejando atrás a una Mikan triste; que observaba como se iba la persona que más quería.

_ **Adiós, cuídate mucho Hotaru… -** dijo para sí misma contiendo sus lágrimas.

Todos los días después de la partida de Hotaru; Mikan miraba en el buzón de correos con la esperanza de encontrar alguna carta para ella, pero siempre era en vano, la encontraba vacía; lo que le llevo a pensar que quizás esa amiga suya se haya olvidado de lo que le dijo.

* * *

><p>*~ 3 Meses después<strong> <em>(A mediados de Junio)<em> **~*

**PDV Mikan**

_"Esa Hotaru… como se atreve; me dijo que me escribiría; yo que le escribo una carta todas las semanas; contándole con total exactitud todo lo que sucede._"– pensaba mientras trataba de terminar estos horribles deberes de la escuela; ¿por qué las matemáticas tienen que ser tan difíciles?

_ ¡**Mikan, acaba de llegar una carta para ti, es de Hotaru!**- ¿el abuelo acaba de decir una carta de Hotaru?

**_(1, 2, 3; menos mal que no tenemos sonido ke ke ke XD)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ ¡Hotaru…! ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?**- corrí desesperada, hacia donde pensé estaba mi abuelo

_**Toma acá está, debes estar muy contenta es la primera carta que te llega de ella**- me dijo mientras me la entregaba; aun no lo puedo creer, tanto tiempo que la he estado esperando y al fin recibí una carta de ella **_(Tanto que pensaba mal de Hotaru). _**La abrí tan a prisa como pude, pues ya no podía esperar más por saber cómo se encontraba.

Mikan:

Lamento no haberte escrito, pero estoy muy ocupada. Espero que te encuentres bien, te quería decir que no mandes muchas cartas, es muy difícil responderlas; no tengo tanto tiempo como tú. También, como al parecer por ahí, va a hacer mucho calor; así que, no voy a ir a visitarlos; prefiero estar aquí, en las habitaciones del colegio, donde hay aire acondicionado. No llores, aunque no valla ahora, iré muy pronto.

Adiós.

Hotaru

Cada palabra que terminaba de leer me decepcionaba más y más; yo esperaba que me contara acerca de su nueva escuela, si tiene amigos, si se divierte; si se siente sola sin mí; pero no ella solo se preocupa por el calor y el aire acondicionado ¿Por qué?, y además de eso no va a venir por vacaciones, es que acaso no extraña su casa; ojala que en la próxima carta me diga más y si viniera para navidad sería mucho mejor; aunque no haya sido lo que esperaba, así es como es ella; al menos no se ha olvidado de mí y me ha escrito aun con lo ocupada que dice que está.

Después de guarda la carta; termine mis deberes y me dispuse a descansar, aunque no creo poder hacerlo; estoy muy feliz de haber recibido noticias de Hotaru.

* * *

><p>*~ Al Día Siguiente<strong> <em>(en el colegio)<em> **~*

**PDV Normal**

Mikan estaba sentada como todos los demás en el salón, con la única diferencia de que ella estaba encerrada dentro de su mundo color de rosa.

_**Mikan se ve muy feliz hoy** – comento una chica

_ **Sí. Le pregunte la razón apenas llego y me dijo que había recibido una carta de Hotaru.**

_ **¿Una carta de Hotaru?** – Dijo un chico que también se había unido a la conversación – **con razón está tan feliz; es la primera que recibe después de que se fue, aunque... Saben… mi padre me dijo que Hotaru fue aceptada en ese internado porque era un "Alice".**

_ **¿Un Alice? **– gritaron todos y prestando atención a lo que decía el chico.

Por el grito que habían dado sacaron a Mikan de sus pensamientos; por lo cual ella también presto atención a la plática.

** . . . . . . **

_ **Él me dijo que los "Alice" son considerados muy importantes para el gobierno, son como genios; por eso fundaron esa escuela para que tengan la mejor educación y estén protegidos de accidentes y raptos, y que las familias de los alumnos que ingresan reciben cierta cantidad de dinero.**

_ **Si mi mamá me dijo lo mismo** – dijo otra chica - **y también me dijo que es una escuela muy estricta, una vez que entras en ella no puedes salir hasta que te gradúes, ni hacer llamadas telefónicas, ni si quiera a tus padres, tal vez es por eso que Hotaru solo ha podido... enviar ... Una... carta...** – cada vez lo decía más y más despacio, pues se había dado cuenta de que Mikan estaba escuchando la conversación; y su ánimo feliz se había convertido en uno deprimente.

**PDV Mikan**

Hotaru; ¿No va a poder salir de la academia hasta que se gradué?, ¿ya no podré volverla a ver?; a qué clase de escuela ha ido, parece una cárcel tal vez la esté pasando muy mal.

**PDV Normal**

Cada segundo que Mikan lo analizaba en su cabeza se deprimía más y más llegando a formarse un aura oscura a su alrededor.

– **Mikan no te preocupes por ella si no te dijo nada malo en la carta es porque debe estar bien; además puede que todo no sea cierto después de todo no se sabe mucho de la Academia Alice**- dijo de nuevo la chica tratando de tranquilizar a la castaña.

**Tienes razón tal vez solo sean rumores-** dijo Mikan no tan segura y sentándose en su lugar, pues el maestro ya había entrado a dar la clase.

* * *

><p>*~ Algunas horas después <strong><em>(Por la tarde)<em> **~*

**Ding Dong!... Ding Dong!...** - Sonó la campana avisando que las clases ya habían concluido.

_** ¡Adiós, hasta mañana!**

- **Oye, acompáñame a comprar un nuevo cuaderno**

**- Claro, pero me invitas un dulce**

Comentaban los alumnos mientras salían del aula

_**Adiós Mikan! , no estés deprimida por Hotaru anímate; ¡Bye! ¡Bye!** - dijo la última que quedaba por salir del aula; dejando a una Mikan un poco pensativa por todo y disponiéndose a ir a su casa.

_"Tal vez me estoy preocupando por nada y Hotaru está bien; digo si le pasara algo malo tal vez me lo hubiera dicho en la carta; pero… y que tal si también revisan sus correos y por eso ella no me lo menciono..."_ - pensaba Mikan mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela sin darse cuenta de que alguien venia en dirección contraria; hasta que choco con él.

**PDV Mikan**

_**Auch! ¿Qué pasó?** – dije mientras me levantaba del suelo después de haber caído por tropezar con alguien

Cuando me levante me di cuenta de que había chocado con un hombre rubio y de ojos violetas; al fijar mi vista al piso me di cuenta que había un sobre, supuso que le pertenecía así que lo recogí y cuando se lo iba a dar note que en el sobre estaba escrito... Hotaru Imai.

**PDV Normal**

_ **¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué tiene un sobre de Hotaru?** – empezó a interrogar Mikan al hombre aun sin devolverle el sobre.

_ **Mi nombre es Narumi Anju y soy un profesor de la Academia Alice; y ese sobre que tienes es un recado que me dio mi alumna para entregar al director de esta escuela **– dijo Narumi de una manera tierna; tratando de hacerle comprender que no era una mala persona. Narumi comprendió que tal vez ella conocía a Hotaru y estaba preocupada por ella.

_** ¿Para el director? ¿Por qué? **– pregunto Mikan

_ **Lo siento es algo que no puedo decir** – dijo Narumi **– Deberías ir a tu casa, se está haciendo muy tarde y podría ser peligroso.** – dijo Narumi esta vez utilizando sus alice de feromonas en Mikan y estirando su mano hacia ella para que le entregara el sobre.

_ **No aun no voy a volver; quiero preguntarle algo **– dijo ella entregándole el sobre.

Él se quedó muy sorprendido de que su alice no funcionará en ella **- ¿Qué quieres preguntar? – **le dijo

_ **Usted conoce a Hotaru no es así;... ¿Ella está bien?, ¿Es verdad que no va a poder salir de la academia hasta que se gradué?, ¿ya no lo voy a volver a ver?** – dijo tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

_ **Es cierto nadie puede salir de la academia hasta su graduación es parte del reglamento.** – Dijo Narumi con un tono un poco triste – **Vuelve a tu casa, te deben estar esperando**– dijo tratando de usar su alice nuevamente.

_ **¿Por qué, porque no pueden salir, porque no pueden ver a sus familias y seres queridos? ¿Ella lo sabía, por eso se fue? ¿Porque ya no nos quiere?** – dijo Mikan mientras caía una lagrima por su mejilla.

_ **Ella no se fue porque no los quería, al contrario los quiere mucho por eso tomo esa decisión; dentro de este sobre hay dinero que Hotaru ha enviado para esta escuela, puesto que quiere lo mejor para ustedes, es por eso que estoy acá.**

**_ ¿Ella lo hizo por nosotros?**

**_Así es, como veras al ser esta una escuela en un pueblo pequeño, no tiene muchos fondos; por lo que quería darles una mejor educación. Ella los aprecia mucho, más de lo que crees – **dijo limpiando las lágrimas de Mikan** - Dime ¿cómo te llamas?**

_**Mikan Sakura** - responde ella - **¿Sabes qué es un alice?** – le pregunto Narumi

**_ Es una persona genio** – dijo Mikan. Narumi negó con la cabeza, mientras se inclinaba a su estatura y le dijo **– Un alice es una habilidad especial que sólo algunas personas poseen, no se necita ser un genio para ser un alice. Y tal vez tú también lo seas**.- Mikan al escuchar estas palabras se sorprendió mucho pues significaba que podría ir a esa escuela y estar con su mejor amiga.

_ **¿En serio?** – dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas

_ **Si, Mikan; ¿no te gustaría asistir a la academia Alice?**

Continuará ...

* * *

><p>Espero que les aya gustado este comienzo; aunque no aya sido muy emocionante que digamos, espero poder actualizar ptornto y continuar con está historia; si tienen alguna sugerencia dejenlo en los review por favor...<p>

" s/10665877/1/A-new-history " Aca se encuentra la historia en el crossover por dejen sus reviews ahí tambien.

Gracias por leer; hasta la próxima


End file.
